To Sir With Love
by jacethepotato
Summary: ... Faberry. 'nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! I know I haven't updated with a drabble for a while… here's something that popped into my head recently…

"'The holder of this note may have a song of Rachel Berry's choice sung to him or her" Quinn read from the card Rachel had given her, "'with love.'" Her heart leapt at the last part. She never thought Rachel would say that to her. She apologized every time she saw the short brunette. Rachel always chastised her for not accepting her forgiveness. 'She gave one of these to Finnocence, didn't she?' Quinn thought as she walked down the aisle to stand on stage with Rachel. She shook the thought off when she reached Rachel. "Glad to see you came Quinn," Rachel said happily, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "Rach," Quinn asked, "What's this about? This is probably the sweetest present I've ever gotten." Rachel's smile grew wider, "Well, every birthday girl deserves a present that makes her feel loved." Quinn blushed, "I didn't think you even knew it was my birthday." Rachel shook her head, "Of course I knew Quinn." Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, "I have another present for you Quinnie," Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, "Would you like it before or after the song?" Quin whispered, "a-after." Rachel smiled and cued the band, her arms never leaving Quinn's neck.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
>And curse at the wind<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<em>

_And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<em>

_But darling, you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
>That love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
>Or keep a straight face<em>

_And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<em>

_But you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh<em>

_You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<em>

Quinn could feel tears threatening to spill over as Rachel finished. Rachel stood on her toes and kissed Quinn softly. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. When Rachel pulled away she heard a mumbled, "Mailman!" "Finn, get out," Rachel shouted making Quinn flinch, "Please don't yell Tiny," Quinn whispered against Rachel's neck. Her cool breath made Rachel shiver. Quinn smirked and let her teeth graze Rachel's neck. Rachel pulled Quinn into a fierce kiss, making Quinn moan softly. Quinn pulled away when she heard another, "Mailman!" She cleared her throat, "Excuse me Rachel. I need to take care of Finnept-in-bed. Okay?" Rachel nodded and untangled herself from Quinn. Quinn pulled a switch blade from her pocket and jumped off the stage. Finn popped up from the third row and Quinn threw the blade at him. The blade lodged itself in his arm and she darted at him. She grabbed the blade from his arm as he cried out in pain. "This is what you get Finnocence," Quinn hissed menacingly. She pushed the boy to the ground and straddled him. She looked to the stage where Rachel was standing, "Here or in my basement?" Rachel held up two fingers and hopped off the stage. She skipped happily down to Quinn's side and helped drag Finn to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

As Quinn dragged Finn's unconscious body into the Fabray house Rachel grabbed the rope from the trunk and a switchblade from the glove box. She skipped into the house and helped Quinn sit Finn, now semi-conscious, in a chair. She handed Quinn the rope, "Want some pop Quinnie?" Quinn nodded, her beanie falling to the ground, leaving her pink hair to fall to her shoulders, "Wanna stay for dinner Rach?" Rachel chuckled, "What's for dinner?" Quinn shrugged and finished knotting the rope. Rachel walked to the mini-fridge in the corner and grabbed two Mountain Dews, switchblade still in one hand. Quinn looked up at her, "Set them on the table Rach, and can you grab the peroxide from the bathroom?" Rachel nodded, set the sodas down, and walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips seductively. She emerged thirty seconds later, peroxide in hand, her hips still swaying. She kissed Quinn's cheek, "Wouldn't it be simpler to take your shirt off? So as not to get blood on it?" Quinn gulped and nodded before removing her t-shirt and putting her beanie back on, "The beanie stays on though. I like my beanie." Rachel nodded and sliced Finn's cheek slowly with the switchblade. Quinn smirked, "You. Shirt off. Don't want blood on it." Rachel looked at Quinn and slowly unbuttoned her button up, leaving her in a white tank and black skinny jeans. Quinn looked at the brunette appreciatively as Finn became fully aware of his situation. His eyes widened as he saw the girls outfits, "Ladies! What's the occasion? You gonna finally have a threesome with me?" Rachel growled and Quinn punched him in the face, a sickening sound echoing throughout the basement. "Not. Even. Close," Rachel growled, launching at Finn. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her away from the boy, "No Rach. Not yet. We need him as an example." Rachel nodded and handed her switchblade to Quinn. The blonde set the switchblade on the coffee table and nuzzle her face into Rachel's neck. "Let's leave him for a few hours Tiny. Let him simmer. He'll be much more fun later on, after he's had some time to think of his predicament," she murmured and slowly let go of the brunette before walking away. Her hips swayed slightly making Rachel gulp and follow Quinn quickly. She gnawed her bottom lip as she stared at the blonde's ass.

A/N: Cliffhanger anyone? Think I should include sex this early? Or skip to dinner instead?


End file.
